


Adventure in a Club Cubicle

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Glory Hole, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Future Dom/Sub, M/M, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, reference to Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Teddy has figured out James’s secret turn-on.





	Adventure in a Club Cubicle

**Author's Note:**

> Mahoosive thank yous to gracerene for looking this over for me, to shiftylinguini for convincing me to write it, and both of them for letting me sneak into this fest at the last minute! This one’s for you guys ♥

I’m quite possibly going to murder Teddy Lupin.

We’ve been together for seven months now. Well, ‘officially’ for four, and only sleeping together for like two. He didn’t want to rush things, but I’ve been in love with him for about four years so those five months were torture. I got myself really worked up about it, worried that I had too many expectations, that I was going to fuck it up because I was so nervous. I thought, what if we didn’t fit together? What if, like, the things that really get me going, totally turn him off?

I think it’s still a bit early to say I was worrying for nothing, but so far so good. We haven’t talked about it, we’ve just been sort of figuring out as we go. It’s good, but there’s some things I’d like to try that really should be discussed first, and I have no idea how to start that conversation. I mean, Teddy’s been getting a little more bossy in the bedroom anyway, so maybe I won’t have to? If I just show him how into it I am, maybe he’ll keep going.

But anyway, I didn’t think tonight was going to be about sex. Ted said he was taking me out, so we got dressed up and I figured we’d be too drunk to get up to much by the time we got back to his. I wasn’t expecting him to take me to a club. A Muggle gay club, on a Saturday night. I’ve told him I hate crowds, played up to the signs of claustrophobia, but I’ve never told him the real reason. 

I never intended to, either. 

But now we’re outside this club and I can hear the bass thrumming, see the flashes of strobe lights through the glass doors. Even out here in the street there’s people walking too close to me, brushing against me. I feel too hot, I’m sweating, my breathing is getting heavier and I look to Teddy with panic in my eyes. But he just smirks at me, his hands coming around my waist and pulling me to him. He’s so tall I can barely see over his shoulder and he ducks his head to speak quietly into my ear.

“I know your secret, Jamie,” he whispers conspiratorially, and I go tense. “I know you don’t hate crowds.” I can hear the smile in his voice but there’s something else there, too. Something a little rough and maybe nervous and fired up. “In fact, you _love_ them.”

I’m trying to swallow around the lump in my throat to summon up a denial, or an explanation, even as my stupid cock twitches with interest. I try to look away but he’s too close, he’s everywhere — towering above me, arms curling around my waist — the scent of him wraps around me, the familiar mix of shampoo and aftershave and _Teddy_. He drags his lips softly across my pulse point and I shudder.

“It gets you hot, doesn’t it? Being surrounded by warm, anonymous bodies moving against you, not knowing whose hand is on you, whose arse you’re pressing against?”

We’re in a little side street, but there’s a lot of popular nightlife spots along here so it’s crowded. Someone squeezes past us quickly, their hip brushing against my arse and this weird little noise escapes my lips before I can think to stop it. Teddy pulls away, grinning at me.

“I knew it. This is going to be fun, come on.” He grabs my hand and excitedly drags me towards the entrance.

Yep, I’m probably going to kill Teddy Lupin. That is, if I don’t die of embarrassment first.

I can barely think with how loud it is in here. The bass is thrumming in my ears, pulsing through the floor. The strobe lights make it seem as though everyone is dancing in stop motion. They look almost otherworldly; it’s like something from a dream, where everything is tinged with this strange, blue haziness and every movement I make is heavy and sluggish. I try to concentrate on my breathing as Teddy drags me towards the bar, but it’s not easy. We’re sidling through the crowd, pressing up against warm bodies no matter how much I try to avoid it. This damn shirt keeps rucking up. Now and then I feel bare skin against my hip as I slide between dancing men and it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to my cock. I bite my lip against it, trying to ignore my hard cock pressing uncomfortably against the seam of my jeans. Every inch of my skin feels prickly and hot, the air so warm around us that I can’t seem to gulp down enough of it.

We get to the bar and Teddy turns to me. His mischievous, self-satisfied grin drops as he looks down at me and something more serious takes its place. I can’t even decipher it right now, in this dark room with its strange lights and far too many sensations bombarding me. A slight frown worries his brow. He gently tugs me close and we both gasp as my desperate cock comes into contact with his thigh. His hands are on me, glancing across my hips, firmly grabbing my arse and pulling me in. His lips are on my neck. There’s so many brushes and touches and puffs of warm air against my skin that I can’t tell what’s Teddy and what’s not. It’s slightly terrifying, but it’s scarier how turned on I am. I just want to tear at Teddy’s clothes, bend over the bar and let him fuck me, right here, in front of all these people. I’m not exactly an exhibitionist, I just feel like I can’t possibly wait to walk around the back and Apparate to his. I need him, right now. I’m practically shaking with the effort of not grinding up against his leg.

“Drink?” he shouts into my ear, barely audible over the music. I shake my head and he looks down at me in concern. I reach up, pull at his neck, and when he leans down I shout back in his ear.

“Fuck me.”

He bites his lip, failing to suppress a grin as he drags me towards the toilets. The quickest way is straight across the dancefloor, and it’s the most delicious torture. Everyone’s moving so quickly, so erratically and Teddy’s dragging me away so fast that before I have time to register whose what just poked me in the ribs, they’re gone.

We burst into the men’s, probably thrumming with too much excited energy to look like two guys who just need a piss. Before we can even assess the situation, I know we’re fucked. There’s an attendant. Shit. He’s frowning at us already.

“Alright, mate?” Teddy smiles charmingly. The attendant doesn’t look charmed. He puts his hand on the radio attached to his belt, surveying us both shrewdly. Teddy glances from me, back to the guy, and shrugs before heading into the free cubicle. I look to the urinal, thinking I should probably just take a piss and go, but that idea isn’t as easy as it sounds. For one, there isn’t really a polite amount of space at the urinal and for two, it’s not exactly easy to piss with a massive boner. Someone comes out of the other cubicle and I feel some of the tension leave my shoulders with relief. I can just go in, wait a reasonable amount of time and meet Teddy back outside to go back to his.

“Jamie?” I hear Teddy’s tentative voice through the cubicle wall.

“Yeah,” I rasp back quietly, ear pressed to the wall. Teddy whispers something, but I can’t make it out. “I can’t hear you, what?”

“Just a few charms,” Teddy says at a usual volume, making me jump. “They can’t hear us.”

“So, what are we doing now? Go back to yours, or…?” I don’t really want to go to another club, I only want Teddy but I can’t just invite myself round his. Well, I can, but I don’t like to. Teddy doesn’t get it, he just laughs and makes jokes about resetting the wards.

“Are you still keyed up?” My cock has lost a little of its interest after being scowled at by the attendant, but it perks up again at the gruffness in Teddy’s voice.

“Yeah… but, the attendant — I can’t come in there with you!”

“Are we wizards, or are we wizards? _Diffindo_.”

I’m not sure what to expect, and then I see the outline of a raggedy hole being drawn through the cubicle wall. There’s the smell of singed plastic, and the roughly cut circle tumbles out onto the tiled floor.

“You can’t be serious,” I squeak out, feeling heat and panic and excitement warring within me.

“Come on, Jamie,” Teddy whispers against the wall. “Give me your cock.”

“Fuck, Ted. This is so filthy,” I murmur, even as I frantically pull at my belt and fumble with the button. I hear shuffling on the other side of the wall, but I’m too overwhelmed with relief as I finally release my aching cock to worry about what’s going on over there.

“Do it, Jamie.” He uses that deep, commanding voice that I’ve only heard before in the bedroom. Well, and that one time we did it in the kitchen. And a few times in the living room… But that was all in private, and despite the walls and doors and whatever charms Teddy’s shoved up, this is most definitely _not_ private. I can still faintly hear the sounds of the loo around us. I carefully guide my cock through the hole, grateful Teddy cut it so generously so that I can avoid the rough edges.

“Fucking hell, look at that,” he says, reverently. “You’re so desperate for it.”

Something warm and wet presses against the tip and I shudder, bucking forward. I don’t know if it was Teddy’s finger or tongue or what but I don’t care, I just want more.

“Please,” I whine, not sure what I’m begging for. I’m growing anxious about the suspicious attendant but I’m also growing increasingly desperate for Teddy to fuck me, and hard.

“They definitely can’t hear us?” I ask, because I need to be sure.

“No, but that guy out there is gonna get real suspicious real soon.”

Whatever I was going to suggest, it’s gone now. All I can do is gasp for air and whimper pathetically as wet heat surrounds my cock, gliding along my length. _That_ is definitely Teddy’s mouth. His tongue is dancing along the underside of my cock, flicking at my frenulum and swiping across my slit at every opportunity. He’s taking me deep and steady, sucking and licking and, oh Merlin, I’m so close. “Ted!” is all the warning I can manage before I’m coming hard, body plastered to this grimy stall wall, panting and wobbly. I look down, carefully backing out of the hole as my cock slowly starts to calm down.

“Turn around,” Teddy says roughly, and it takes me a second to register it. “Jamie, _turn around._ Now.”

“I—” I start to protest, but I look down and Teddy’s wand is poking through the hole. I feel more than hear Teddy cast the cleaning and preparation charms on me. “Fucking hell, Ted, we’ve got to get out of here.”

I trust him that no one can hear us, but I can hear them. I can hear the tinkle of piss hitting porcelain, the occasional gush of water when someone actually washes their hands, short bursts of loud music followed by the thud of the door closing again. We’ve been in here too long already. I can hear the buzz of the radio now and then, there isn’t time.

Teddy carefully sticks his prick through the hole and _fuck_ I want him inside me. It’s so dirty and wrong and I can’t even think about what has gone on in this cubicle before we got here, without even a cursory cleaning charm taking place.

“You gonna be quick?”

“Fuck yes, embarrassingly so,” Teddy chuckles, groaning as I take hold of his cock and guide it to my spell-slicked and stretched hole. I press back slowly and steadily, gritting my teeth around the burn as the head slips in, until my buttocks hit the wall. Fucking hell, I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m actually letting Teddy fuck me through some hole in this grotty club toilet, and it feels so fucking good. I’ve never been so turned on so soon after coming.

“Shit Jamie, I wish I could see you. You sound wrecked.” I can’t help making these silly little noises as Ted thrusts through the wall, reaching out with my fingertips to the far wall, trying to push back as best I can. I want it hard. I want Teddy’s fingers leaving bruises on my hips.

I clumsily look back, fingers losing purchase on the wall. I fall forward a little, catching myself against the floor in time to stop Ted from slipping out of me. The wall is shaking so hard, Teddy’s fingers curled over the top of the cubicle, knuckles turning white. His hips stutter and he lets out a long groan, that distinct one that he only makes when he comes. There’s the pause after, too, where he briefly stops breathing, and then the shaky exhale. I pull away gently and clean myself up. I can still hear Teddy panting hard as I fasten my trousers and retrieve the circle of wall off the floor, reinserting it carefully and casting _Reparo_. Good as new.

“Ted? I’m going out, yeah?”

“Yeah, coming.”

I try and smooth my hair down a bit and walk out, going straight to the sink and trying not to make eye contact with the attendant. I’ve got a paper towel and I’m drying my hands when Teddy walks out, still pink-cheeked. I ignore him and go to the door, stepping aside as someone pushes it from the other side, but they don’t come in. They just stand there, in the doorway, and I look up into the scowling face of a security guard. He looks behind me, and I follow his gaze and see the attendant nod, then incline his head at Teddy.

“You,” he says to me, “Go with him.” He signals over his shoulder, moving enough for me to see another guard behind him. “You, come with me,” I hear as I step past the first guy and follow the second along the wall and through a doorway. We’re in a quiet corridor, and when the door swings closed after Teddy and the other guy, they’re on either side of us. There’s nowhere to go. I flex my forearm, feeling my wand in its holster, firm and reassuring.

“We have reason to believe that one or both of you are in possession of drugs.”

“What?!” Teddy half-shouts, half-laughs.

“Turn around, slowly, and place your hands against the wall.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Just do it, Ted,” I hiss at him, knowing they won’t find anything and eager to just get out of here. I turn around slowly and Ted follows suit. Then there’s hands on me. Big, business-like hands, patting and stroking and _fuck’s sake_ , I’m starting to get hard again.

“What’s this?” The guy searching Teddy says, and I turn my head to see him feeling up and down Ted’s left forearm.

“It’s a novelty lighter, comes out my sleeve. We both have them.” My guard starts patting down my left arm too.

“Um, I’m right-handed.” He huffs and moves to the other arm. The other guard has Teddy’s wand now, and he turns Ted around roughly by the shoulder. 

“Lighter, eh? How do you light it?”

“Here, I’ll show you,” Teddy offers, quickly holding up his hands placatingly when the bouncer shoves him back against the wall and holds him there. “Or not, not is fine.”

He turns Teddy around again, I hear him grunt as he hits the wall. My guy just gestures at me, and I comply. His hands are on me again, stroking up my legs and _Dumbledore’s beard_ he’s going to _notice_!

“What’s this?” he asks, and I just make this sort of choked sound, because it’s my cock he’s squeezing. Teddy’s head whips round and he looks furious.

“That’s my boyfriend’s dick, you pervert!” The guy jumps away as if burnt.

“I want to talk to the manager!” Teddy continues, “This is disgusting, accusing loyal customers of all sorts, just so you can cop a feel.”

I catch Teddy’s guard give my one a death glare before loosening his grip on Teddy. “Look, this has clearly all been a misunderstanding. How about you leave now, calmly, and we forget the whole thing.”

Teddy doesn’t want to let it drop, I can feel it. “Ted…” He reluctantly turns to look at me, and I just look back, silently begging him not to kick off.

“Yeah, we’ll go,” he sighs, and the bouncer holds the door open for us back into the club.

Teddy grabs my hand and shoots me a filthy grin before dragging me back through the writhing, pulsing dance floor. He doesn’t stop when we make it across the dance floor, or even when we get out into the street. He keeps dragging me quickly, around the corner and down an alley. I guess we’re round here to Apparate out of sight, but next thing I know Teddy’s pinning me to the wall and kissing me senseless. I can still faintly taste myself on his tongue and it only gets me hotter, harder.

“That was so fucking hot, Jamie, fucking you with all those men right outside the cubicles.” His lips are on my neck again and I can barely focus on staying upright, but then he stills, voice quiet but angry. “But then, seeing that guy with his hands all over you, touching you… You’re mine.” The last is almost whispered, a little unsure. I suppose he’s worried he’ll scare me off, being all possessive. It’s not a side of him I’ve really seen before but I like it. I _really_ like it.

“How about, we go back to yours, and you can properly remind me who I belong to?”

“Yeah?” Teddy smiles, looking a little relieved and a lot interested.

“Yeah,” I agree, and after all that’s gone on tonight, I’m feeling recklessly bold. “You can even tie me up, if you like.”

“You’d like that?” he asks, hands brushing from my jaw, to my neck and into my hair. His fingers curl around the strands, pulling lightly. “Because I may know a knot or two that’d be perfect for that.” He tugs harder and I gasp, bucking forward to press my hard cock against him.

Okay, so I’m not going to murder Teddy Lupin. But he may well be the death of me.

He pulls me close and we turn on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/116644.html).


End file.
